


Northern Lights

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione and Tom vacation in Svalbard, Norway to see the Northern Lights for the holidays.





	Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Hermione's Hideaway Fest for the Hermione's Haven FB group. Many thanks to my betas, BirdieMing and Rachael for their time on this piece.**
> 
> **If you liked this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review!**
> 
> **Find me on tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

 

* * *

_December 23_

* * *

“Svalbard? Really, Hermione?” Tom Riddle complained, his posh accent making him sound even more snobbish. Hermione Granger rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

“It’s the Northern Lights, Tom. You’ll love it,” she assured him as she dragged him from the Portkey point and toward Longyearbyen, the largest town in the Norwegian archipelago. Hermione had always wanted to see the Northern Lights, and when she’d finally gotten Tom to agree to a trip for the holidays this year, she’d chosen the perfect place for a sighting.

“But it’s cold. I had hoped for something a little more…tropical,” Tom said, teeth chattering as they trudged toward the town. “And besides, it’s dark here, and it’s barely noon.”

“It’s the polar night. Isn’t it neat?” Hermione nearly bounced in her excitement. They were only planning to stay for about a week, and there was no time to waste. She couldn’t wait to spend some time gazing at the Northern Lights. She thought she could already see a faint crackle in the distance, and she couldn’t wait to get away from the lights of town to see the wonder in its undiluted glory.

Tom sighed heavily but didn’t say anything more as he and Hermione entered the main street in town.

“Our hotel is on the western edge of town,” Hermione muttered. “Let’s see, Longyearbyen is mostly a wizard town; I bet we can find a place with a Floo.”

“There.” Tom pointed to an inn with a pair of crossed wands.

“Good spot.” Hermione grinned before leading him to the pub.

“The Crossed-Wand? Original,” Tom harrumphed.

“Are you going to be crabby the entire time we’re here?” Hermione asked suddenly. She pulled up to a stop just outside the entrance and glared at her boyfriend.

“You kept hinting tropical.”

“You weren’t paying attention then,” Hermione said primly. “I said nothing about tropical.”

Tom sighed heavily. Again. “Fine. I’m done pouting. I’m sure you have an amazing trip planned for us, darling.”

Hermione smiled up at him. Slinging her arms around his neck, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before breaking apart.

Tom found the bartender and paid to use their Floo. A few moments later, they were in the lobby of their hotel. Hermione dealt with the concierge at the hotel, and then they were back outside in the snow.

“Cabins? Really?”

“I think it’ll be really romantic,” Hermione insisted. “Think about it. Snowy cabin, dark all the time, just the Northern Lights beyond our windows…”

Tom finally smirked at her and chased her up the pathway to their cabin. Hermione fit her key into the door of the cabin and pushed it open. It was even better than she imagined. Tom slid his arms around her waist once they stepped fully into the space, shutting the door behind them.

There was a huge Christmas tree along one wall, right next to a roaring fireplace. A bed was opposite, and in the back of the room was a small kitchenette and a bathroom.

“Did you know there was going to be a tree?” Tom asked as he began shrugging off his cloak.

Hermione shook her head. “No, they didn’t say anything about it. It’s lovely, though, isn’t it?”

It really was, decorated in warm reds and golds. It was tall enough that the star on top touched the ceiling, and beneath the tree and in front of the fireplace was a large, plush, white rug that made Hermione want to take off her shoes and socks just to feel it beneath her feet.

“Thinking what I’m thinking?” Tom asked lowly, suddenly standing directly behind her, warm hands on her hips.

Hermione shook her head as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access and moaned when he took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

“How fucking amazing you’d look spread out on that rug,” Tom murmured into her ear. His hot breath washed over her, making her shiver.

“Don’t tease,” Hermione groaned when he began playing with the hem of her jumper.

“But you like it when I tease.” He slid a finger beneath her jumper, trailing it along the skin of her abdomen, just above where her skirt sat on her hips.

“Tom,” Hermione groaned, she rolled her head back onto his shoulder as his hands made quick work of her jumper. He moved them both forward a few steps and slid off her skirt and tights in a few practised motions.

Hermione turned in his arms, unbuttoning his shirt with quick fingers, pushing it off his shoulders before she began on his trousers. Then they were both naked, and Hermione stood on her tiptoes to draw him into a deep kiss.

“Lie down, darling,” Tom murmured. Hermione complied, stretching out on the soft material of the rug. She raised her arms above her head, pulling her braid free to let her hair spill around her head.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Tom whispered. His eyes were nearly black with lust.

Hermione smirked and arched her back, just catching sight of the Christmas tree above her. It was a move that Tom couldn’t resist. A moment later, he was lying on top of her, covering as much of her skin as he could.

His hand went to the back of her neck as he pressed insistent kisses to her mouth, guiding her head in the way he needed. He had one leg between hers, and she wiggled, trying to get him to settle between her thighs.

“Impatient witch,” Tom mumbled, pulling away from her mouth to begin kissing down her throat and toward her breasts.

“Tom,” she moaned. He circled one peak with his mouth and used his fingers to tweak the other one. She held onto his head with one hand; the other was thrown above her, trying to gain whatever purchase she could against the rug as Tom slowly made his way down her body.

He settled himself between her thighs and began to lick and nip at her center. She loved when he did this, but at the same time, she was desperate for him to be inside her. She grasped his hair, trying to pull him up.

“Don’t make me tie you up,” Tom warned her.

“Just fuck me already,” Hermione gasped when he upped the ante and slowly slid a finger in and out of her channel. “I can’t take the teasing.”

“Yes, you can,” he assured her. “And you like it,” he added, tapping her clit with his tongue.

Hermione arched her back as the tension wound tighter within. Tom wasn’t completely wrong, she _did_ like it, but Merlin, she was _ready_ for a good hard fuck. She’d been ready for weeks, but Tom had been busy with work, then _she’d_ been busy. It was precisely why she’d picked Svalbard. She didn’t want to go somewhere tropical where they’d have to be outside. She wanted to be inside, getting fucked for a week straight. Sounded like the perfect vacation to her.

Tom swiftly inserted two more fingers into her, and Hermione came hard and long.

She collapsed back onto the rug in a boneless pile once the aftershocks passed. “Fuck,” she muttered.

“We certainly will,” Tom promised with a cheeky smirk.

Hermione snorted and reached for him. She pressed herself to him once he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. She squealed when he rolled them over, and she found herself sprawled across his chest.

“Ride me, witch,” Tom breathed, and at once Hermione scrambled to straddle him. She braced herself against his chest, placing her hands on his pecs as he helped guide himself inside her. She slowly sank down onto his cock, savouring the way he filled her. She rocked her hips slowly, taking all of him, and her head fell forward.

“Merlin, that feels good,” Hermione moaned. “I’ve needed this.”

Tom hissed in agreement. He cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples. Hermione’s breath hitched at the additional stimulation. She sped up her pace.

“That’s it, darling. Fuck yourself,” Tom breathed. Hermione pushed off from his chest and braced herself on his thighs behind her, arching her back slightly.

Tom’s hands just barely reached her breasts from this angle, but Godric, his cock filled her so prettily. Its head hit her in just the right spot, and she found herself increasing her pace once more.

Tom’s fingers pulled at her nipples, and it was as if an imaginary cord tied them to her core. Each tug and pull made her hips jerk. She brought a hand to her clit, circling quickly. She held herself with just one hand braced on Tom’s thigh, moving her hips as fast as she dared, not willing to let him slide out of her even for a moment.

“Tom, please,” Hermione cried out. She was so close, so ready to fall off that edge and into the bliss that waited for her on the other side, but she needed something. Something more. Tom placed a hand on her waist and helped her quicken her pace. He flexed his hips beneath her, and suddenly she was coming again. She groaned loudly as wave after wave of her orgasm crested over her.

When she was finished, she collapsed onto Tom’s chest. His cock was still hard, still buried inside her cunt, and she found she couldn’t move, even as his hips continued their small movements.

“I love watching you fall apart on top of me,” Tom murmured.

Hermione groaned in response, and Tom slowly pulled out of her and slid her off of him. He kept her on her stomach and moved, so he was kneeling behind her, between her legs.

“Here we go, darling.” Tom helped her get onto her knees. She buried her face into the rug as he entered her swiftly from behind. “That’s it,” Tom encouraged when she began rocking her hips in time with his.

Hermione arched her back as Tom took her from behind. She’d never tell him, but she loved this position the best. Letting him have his way with her was always such a huge turn on. The sounds his cock made as it sunk into her, over and over, were downright indecent, and she loved it.

“Tom,” she groaned into her forearms as she pushed back against him. Tom wrapped one hand in her hair and the other around her chest before hauling her upright; her back flush to his chest. The Christmas tree twinkled in front of her. Tom’s hand in her hair tightened, pulling her head back to his shoulder. She reached her hands back as far as she could, holding onto his flank as he fucked her from below.

“Gorgeous,” Tom hissed into her ear, kissing along her neck. The hand not gripping her hair, slid down her stomach, making its way down to her clit. Hermione bucked her hips at the first swipe of his fingers.

Hermione almost couldn’t believe it, but impossibly, she felt herself tighten again as another orgasm approached. Tom’s cock felt so good, buried deep inside her. She was panting at the way he swirled his fingers around her clit.

“Time to come,” Tom grunted, hips pounding. He pinched her clit, rolling the bundle of nerves between two fingers, and Hermione found herself hurtled off the ledge. She came so hard; her vision went white.

“Fucking hell,” Tom grunted, and Hermione felt him spasm inside her. They stilled for a moment before they both fell forward onto the rug. Hermione got her hands in front of her just in time to prevent injury. She giggled, and Tom wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“Happy Christmas, darling,” he murmured in her ear.

“This is alright then?” Hermione asked. She wasn’t terribly worried, but he’d complained _so_ much earlier in the day.

“Staying in a cabin, fucking you for a week? Yes, that’s alright with me.” Tom grinned at her.

“Good.” Hermione smirked and pressed her lips to his once more.


End file.
